The Dreamlander Tourney
by Dr.Flax
Summary: In the land of Dreamland, a great arena was formed to find the ultimate warrior on the planet. People came from lands untold and planets far off. But after angering Meta Knight, will Kirby have the strength to even enter this tournament, let alone win? K for violence crude humor. Please Read and Review, as this is my first story. No flames. I do not own Nintendo or Kirby


Peace had been returned to dreamland once more. Our hero, Kirby, had beaten the rascally King Dedede. Kirby had saved Dreamland from the king's antics and restored the Sparkling Stars to the people. And Dedede had sworn never to steal the Stars again. Begrudgingly, of course, for the King was rarely ever going to own up to that.

On this day, a bustle came from the market. So naturally, Kirby walked into town. People were scrambling about. Venders were yelling out prices and merchandise. Kirby walked up to the closest vender and gently pushed his way through the Waddle Dees, Poppy Bros. and the other Dreamlanders crowding about it. At last, he reached the counter. A yellow Poppy Brother Sr. was frantically grabbing things off the shelves and handing them off to customers. Then, his eyes rested on Kirby. The Poppy's face gave way into a frown of thought.

"Do I know you?" The Poppy asked.

"No." Kirby said in his squeaky voice, "But my name's Kirby."

The people at the counter gasped and stepped back in shock. _Kirby? _

"The Hero of Dreamland!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Please, Kirby!" The Poppy exclaimed, "Take anything you'd like. Free!"

Kirby skimmed the shelves. Something caught his eye: a flyer.

"What's the arena?" Kirby asked.

The Poppy Brother looked at the flyer and back at Kirby. "It's a fighting tournament. Warriors from all over Dreamland come together to fight it out for a prize. You just have to show up, really."

Kirby nodded. He wanted to compete. He wanted to win. Kirby surveyed the shelves again and looked puzzled at a pentagonal golden tool. "What's that?"

The Poppy turned to look. "That's a sword."

Kirby fished a few star coins out of his pouch and put them on the counter.

And so, Kirby had strapped his new weapon to his midsection in a scabbard. He walked up the road came to a bench. He was about to sit and relax before heading home to eat, but he stopped. A peculiar figure stood atop the seat, eying Kirby with piercing, unblinking eyes. The figure was no taller than Kirby, maybe a tad shorter, with a purple cape wrapped around his body. His purple pauldrons glinted in the sun. A mask shielded his face.

Kirby stood awkwardly, looking around. "Err…" His stammered, uncomfortably, "Can I help you?"

The figure spoke, "It's very rare to see another swordsman." He mused, "Even rarer to see one that I haven't dueled with before…"

Kirby gave the masked man a look. "I actually-"

"I am Meta Knight." The figure cut in, throwing back his cape dramatically, "And I challenge you to a battle of wits and blades!"

Kirby gasped in surprise as people standing around began to cheer. Duels were very popular at times of piece. And Sir Meta Knight was one of the best duelists in Dreamland.

Kirby stepped back and, after fumbling around with the scabbard, finally drew his golden blade. Meta Knight hopped from the bench and drew his own golden sword. But Meta Knight's sword had two spikes jutting out from the sides of the blade. A crimson jewel was embedded in the hilt. Kirby stepped back as Meta Knight thrust his sword forward and stepped. Kirby raised his own sword and stepped back. Meta Knight pushed Kirby back into the village square where a large tree stood.

Kirby knew Meta Knight's sword had some kind of magical properties to it. Some say it was forged when Dreamland was young and was hidden away for fear it was to great of a power for one to hold. But Meta Knight had found it, unintentionally or by determination. No one knew. The bottom line was that he held it high over his head at this moment, poised to strike Kirby with a chopping slice.

Kirby clumsily stumbled out of the way and slashed at the knight's back. Meta Knight had anticipated this and whirled around with a parry. Kirby jumped back as Meta Knight stabbed forward in a lunge. Kirby tried to parry, but Meta Knight avoided the awkward motion and connected with Kirby's side. Kirby stumbled sideways from the slice and fell flat on his face.

Meta Knight stared with disbelief. _"Kirby_, _the invincible Dreamlander, had been this easy to beat?" _He thought, _"Unless he's never actually wielded a sword in his life… Then I should make this a little more fair." _

Meta Knight jumped up into the air as Kirby had gotten to his feet. Kirby looked up to see the knight leap up into the air and twirl his blade around for a downward stab. Kirby jumped backwards again, just as Meta Knight landed. But the knight had made a costly mistake: He kicked up a star.

Kirby, on instinct, dropped his blade and inhaled the newly formed star. Meta Knight looked up in what appeared to be surprise. He hadn't meant to kick up that star, never mind have Kirby eat it! He just wanted to space out his attacks to let Kirby land a few hits in to boost the boy's confidence, then beat him in a fair fight!

Meta Knight raised his blade. Kirby spat the star. Both items connected with a flurry of sparks. Meta Knight struggled to hold against the rapidly spinning star clanging against his sword. Finally, the star dissipated. But Kirby's mouth was full again! The impact of the star hitting the sword had sent another star reeling away!

Kirby spat out the star again. Meta Knight was ready this time. He knocked the star back at Kirby with a vertical chop. It was Kirby's turn to be surprised. The star flew back at him and smacked him between the eyes. Kirby was sent reeling. His vision was impaired with… _stars!_

Fictional stars, of course. The impact had given Kirby a little jostle and now he was seeing stars. So naturally, he inhaled violently, determined to eat all of the stars in one gulp. In the non-concussed world, the sword Kirby had dropped was skittering towards his mouth. Meta Knight watched with bemusement, as he was certain Kirby would impale himself. But instead, Kirby sucked up the weapon and…swallowed.

Meta Knight winced at the noisy gulp. But instead, a burst of light ensued and Kirby stood with renewed fury in his eyes. He gripped the blade like a master swordsman, his stance perfected. Meta Knight stood in total shock. How?

But Kirby was quick. Immediately, he lunged forward. Meta Knight jumped up and over Kirby's head. But instead of getting the drop on him, Kirby had jumped upwards and curled into a spinning ball, sword outstretched in a swirling strike.

Meta Knight struggled to parry the attack. He was knocked back into the street. Kirby surveyed the area as Meta Knight calculated his next attack. Finally, the Knight sprang into action. He charged forward, sword high over his head.

Kirby jumped up and floated into the tree using his flight technique. Meta Knight saw this and leapt upwards, determined to catch Kirby with a vertical stab. Kirby alighted on a branch and saw Meta Knight vault upwards. Kirby seized his chance and angled his sword downward in a ground stab. Meta Knight detected this and flailed in mid-air to avoid the attack. Kirby missed by a hair and plummeted downward to the grass, lodging his blade in the ground. Meta Knight grinned in delight. Kirby was trying to dislodge his sword from the ground. Seizing opportunity, Meta Knight stood on the tree branch with his blade held high into the air. He felt the air condense and concentrated on his new technique.

"Why won't you be un-STUCK?" Kirby shouted in frustration, pulling hard on the hilt. He felt the air grow cold and turned around. Meta Knight's sword was glowing and crackling. Meta Knight let loose his attack. A bolt of raw sword-shaped energy lanced out from the sword. Meta Knight had just unleashed a Sword Beam. Kirby gasped …a little too hard. He sucked up the beam in surprise. Meta Knight looked incredulous. That boy just… ate… his most powerful attack.

Kirby felt the beam tingle in his mouth. Kirby decided to spit it back out. The beam rocketed from Kirby's maw and struck Meta Knight, who was sizzling with rage. He hadn't noticed the Sword Beam flying at him until too late. It struck his mask. Hard.

Meta Knight fell out of the tree and hit the ground, face-up. He heard a cracking noise: and another. Finally, a crack akin to a gunshot rang out and Meta Knight's mask was split in two.

Everyone gasped in shock. The scowling knight was… Cute? Yes, Meta Knight looked exactly like Kirby, save for the color. The Knight had wrapped his cape around his face shamefully. A small group of masked warriors appeared on the scene brandishing maces, axes, spears and swords. They surrounded Kirby and formed a ring around him. The two soldiers with swords stepped forward.

"You have humiliated our lord!" The green one cried out, pointing accusingly at Kirby.

"Calm yourself, Blade!" The taller, darker one hissed, "Kirby, you have defeated our great leader in honorable combat. By this, we, the Meta-Knights, must defeat you in combat to uphold our leader."

Meta Knight looked up in shock. He leapt to his feet, careful to keep his face hidden. "Sword!"

The other knight turned and knelt. Meta Knight walked over to him and spoke.

"I need no upholding! Not yet. During the arena, we shall exact our revenge." Meta Knight's tone lowered to a whisper and Sword nodded.

"Kirby of the Stars!" the knight cried out, "You have not seen the last of us!"

And in a flourish of Meta Knight's cape, they were gone, leaving a stunned crowd and a curious Kirby…

**Ah, Chapter One hath been Vanquished by my cold, unfeeling hands. Heh! But, Kirby can speak because, if you hadn't already guessed, this takes place within the game continuity. Sorry if Meta seems a bit… OOC. R&R, please! **


End file.
